1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus and a corresponding lighting system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is one of a light emitting device that convert electric energy to light. In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the LED is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. In fact, many traditional light sources are now being replaced with LEDs. Also, LEDs are used as a light source in lighting systems such as liquid crystal displays, electric light signs, and streetlights.
Further, a light emitting apparatus including LEDs emits white light by using a combination of Red, Green and Blue LEDs. However, the background light emitting apparatus have color variation problems making it difficult to obtain a high-quality white light.